


Suprise

by Angelism



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Office Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:58:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelism/pseuds/Angelism
Summary: Connor is working himself overtime... If only someone was there to distract him, right?





	Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> I blame discord and hormones

As the bustling busybodies of the DPD slowly winded down with the end of yet another work day, Connor found himself taking care of his partner's long overdue papers.   
Hank had left hours ago, Connor staying of his own volition. It didn't take much longer for the dense majority of his co-workers to return home for the day, only a few scattered here and there. 

Connor rested his head on his hand, fingers wrapped around his chin in deep contemplation over the case report he'd been trying to process for Hank.   
This was one of the ones that he knew would take a while, even despite his progidic processors. The man's handwriting could border on being worse than a child's occasionally, his letters melting into an amalgamation that made Connor furrow his brows.   
The android soon got up from his chair, a quick but agitated pace leading him into the evidence room... 

It was then that you begun the process of your carefully thought through plan.  
You swiftly shut your terminal down, hiding your belongings under the darkness of your desk making it seem as if you'd left for the day. You figured with the level of concentration Connor had on his work, he wouldn't take notice...   
In a near-friendzied fashion, you tucked yourself under the frame of Connor and Hank's connected desk, hiding in the darkest corner as you waited for the android’s return.   
Sure enough, just as you'd begun to think he'd left, Connor returned to his seat with a laundry list of evidence critical to the completion of this report. 

You held your breath as you watched him scoot his chair closer, his legs parted in the most carelessly perfect manner for your diabolically sinful plan.  
While you knew there'd been a few people remaining in the building, you still took your chance. With the grace of a stumbling cat, you slowly crawled up in between his legs. You'd paused, looking up briefly to see if Connor had noticed... If he had, he wasn't saying anything. 

With deft hands, you made quick work of his pants.  
The feeling of the unsuspected pressure caused Connor to break from his thoughts as he scooted his chair back ever so slightly, a noise of confusion leaving his lips.  
Before he could even address the situation, you quickly pulled his chair back; You weren't keen on letting him go just get. 

Despite him not necessarily requiring air, he still sucked in a breath as he felt you pull his phallus from its fabric confines.   
Sure enough, your plan had come to fruition. You wrapped your lips around his heavenly member, focusing your attention on the tip before lapping your tongue down his shaft and bringing yourself back up with little kisses.   
You took his throbbing peripheral into your mouth, starting with a painstakingly slow pace.   
From above, you could make out the reverberations from Connor's quiet groans. You could tell he was monitoring his volume, being careful so as not to alert the few remaining inside. It was the moment you took him in your throat though that you heard a small squeal come from him, his legs nearly tensing at the sensation. 

You sucked your way back up, wrapping your tongue around him as he shifted in his seat, a hand finding its way down to stroke your hair.   
It almost sounded like his chair was creaking, but you knew from your grasp on his thighs that he wasn't moving that much. You placed a hand to massage the base of his cock, picking up your pace to a more comfortable bob as his hand lightly gripped your scalp. 

As quietly as he could manage, he whispered out your name in a near breathless moan. You shuddered briefly while giving out a quiet groan of your own, sending the vibrations of your vocal chords rippling through him.  
It wasn't long before his other hand joined in, lightly putting force on your head while you sucked him off. You could feel the desperation in the way his artificial muscles twitched each time he hit the back of your throat. You heard Connor keening, his voice strained as he bit his lip to quiet himself. Not much time passed before he was using his grip on you to fuck your throat, his hips nearly bucking at the warm sensation around him. 

With one final push, he stilled himself within the confines of your mouth; the release of his pent up frustrations oozing itself down your throat and onto your tongue as he pulled himself out.   
Connor heard a faint gulp as he felt the return of your deft hands tucking himself back in, and returning his pants to their former done up state. You scuttled back under Hank's half of the joined desks, carefully looking out to make sure no one could see you before standing up. You took a look at Connors heaving form, his eyes flicking up to meet yours as you grinned.   
“Jeeze Connor, those reports look like they're taking a lot out of you.” You commented, a knowing smirk crossing his fatigued features. 

“Can you at least warn me next time?” He muttered, straightening his composure and fiddling with his tie.   
“Nope.” You returned to your desk, grabbing your previously hidden belongings as you made your way out of the station. “See you tomorrow, Connor.” You looked back at him, winking before disappearing out of sight.


End file.
